1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data transmitter-receiver apparatuses, and more particularly, to a wireless data transmitter-receiver apparatus for transmitting and receiving image data. The present invention has particular applicability to a telephone set provided with the function of a facsimile.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional facsimile terminal equipment, a paper having an image to be transmitted thereon, or an original, is initially inserted in an original insert inlet so that image data will be read out. The read-out image data are transmitted toward another desired facsimile terminal equipment through a transmitter incorporated in the former facsimile terminal equipment. A one-dimensional contact-type image sensor is provided in the vicinity of the original insert inlet inside the apparatus as a reader for the image data. The width of the inlet for inserting an original, therefore, is limited according to the length of the image sensor.
It has been pointed out that such a facsimile terminal equipment does not permit transmission of an image on a paper which cannot be inserted into the original insert inlet. For example, images on papers the sizes of which are not comparable to the original insert inlet or papers in bound form, such as a book, can not be read out nor transmitted by the facsimile terminal equipment.
In the Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette No. 62-30461, the prior art available for solving the aforementioned problem is disclosed. In this gazette, there is described an image reading apparatus comprising a reader which can be detached from the body of the apparatus for manual operation. Image data which have been read out through the manual operation of the reader are transmitted by one facsimile terminal equipment toward another as desired. Since the reader is detachable from the body of the apparatus, reading and transmission of the image data can be accomplished regardless of the size of a paper which has an image to be transmitted thereon.
However, in the aforementioned image reading apparatus, a cord or electric wire is required to connect between the reader and the body of the apparatus. Through this cord, power is supplied to the reader and the image data read out by the reader are transmitted to the apparatus body. Therefore, the cord is always connected to the reader so that scanning by the reader along a scanning path is disturbed by the cord and an area in which the reader can be operated is limited according to the length of the cord. This means that reading of the image data is allowed only in the vicinity of the apparatus body.